


Weak

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety likes Roman's shirts, Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: An ask was sent in to my tumblr with a request from a list of sentence starters. The prompts were: "Ha! I found a weak spot on you, didn't I?" and "Are you wearing my shirt?" Roman wanders into Anxiety's room and is a bit surprised by what he finds.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Roman walks into Anxiety’s room without warning, in which the other male jumps and throws his blankets over himself, head popping out to glare at Roman.

“All right, look. Yes, we are dating. But you still have to knock before you come in!” He huffs, his cheeks a delightful pink color, as he doesn’t have any makeup on this early in the morning.

“You’re the one wearing my shirt. I have been looking for that one, it is one of my favorites.” Roman hip bumps Anxiety’s door shut as he strides into Anxiety’s room, clad in a pair of pajama pants and a Pocahontas T-shirt. Anxiety bites his lip as he looks over Roman, taking a handful of his blankets and covering his mouth with his fist. Just seeing Roman dressed in casual clothing makes his heart flutter. He would never go out or on camera dressed like this, and he hardly ever walks around the house like this. Casual Roman is mostly for Anxiety’s eyes only.

“I like this shirt too. It’s comfortable.” Anxiety rolls his eyes and grumbles as Roman lifts his blankets to cuddle up to his boyfriend, pulling him close.

“You know how much I love Cinderella.” Roman teases, pressing a kiss to the crown of Anxiety’s head, “Though, I must admit, I am a fan of seeing you wearing my shirt.”

Anxiety, who in turn is only clad in a pair of boxers and said Cinderella shirt, reluctantly snuggles close to Roman’s warmth. “Shut up.”

Roman laughs, reaching out to grasp the blankets, pulling them off of their bodies. Anxiety huffs, reaching out for them, and Roman noses the nape of his neck, prepared to tell Anxiety to be patient - but he is distracted by the shiver he earns from the other male. Curiously, he presses a gentle kiss to the same area, and this time Anxiety reaches up to cover the back of his neck, looking back at Roman with a half-hearted glare.

“Ha! I found a weak-spot on you, didn’t I?” He teases, poking Anxiety’s ribs, another known spot. He has learned that Anxiety has many specific points on his body that are sensitive, and Roman enjoys discovering different ways to make his boyfriend tick.

“Apparently, you don’t know what shut up means.” Anxiety frowns, and Roman rolls his eyes as he moves to sit back against the headboard, patting his thighs.

“Let’s watch some Netflix, how does that sound?” Roman smiles when Anxiety sits between his legs, back leaning against Roman’s chest. The princely trait pulls the blanket up around their bodies, picking up the television remote to turn the device on.

“Fine.” Anxiety glances back at Roman before leaning his head forward, just slightly, and Roman can’t conceal his grin as he leans down, peppering a few kisses over the area before relaxing, watching as Anxiety practically melts back against him, satisfied. This boy really is going to be the death of him.

“Hey, Ro?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Don’t plan on getting your shirt back anytime soon.”


End file.
